DE 10 2006 025 348 A1 discloses a hydrostatic-mechanical power split transmission with a mechanical output branch and a hydrostatic output branch which are summed by a summation gear, in order to enable continuous drive of a drive axle within different operating ranges.
DE 10 2006 025 347 B3 discloses a hydraulic module, consisting of two integrated oblique axle engines, whose displacement volume can be adjusted via a common yoke.
In a first position of the dual yoke, the pump is at minimal displacement and the motor at maximum displacement, and after adjustment of the dual yoke, the motor is adjusted in the direction of its minimal displacement, and the pump in the direction of its maximum displacement.
Agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, for example, have transmissions with a drive shaft and an output shaft, wherein the drive shaft and the output drive shaft exhibit a small axial spacing. Furthermore, it is necessary to configure the drive train for a tractor such that the tractor can reach 60 km/h.
Work machines, such as wheel loaders, for example, have a transmission with a drive shaft and an output shaft, which exhibit very large axial spacing. In contrast to a transmission for an agricultural vehicle, the drive shaft for the front axle and the drive shaft for the rear axle exhibit the same axial spacing relative to the drive shaft of the transmission, whereas in an agricultural vehicle, the drive shaft to the rear axle is at a distance from the drive shaft to the front axle.